


Saintly

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Saintly

**Title:** Saintly  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #132: Superficial  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Rimming implied.

  
~

Saintly

~

Harry licked a line up Draco’s back, tongue sliding over each knot in Draco’s spine, enjoying the moans his actions elicited.

“P-Pansy thinks I’m with you for superficial reasons,” Draco stuttered.

Biting kisses into Draco’s shoulder, Harry smiled. “Oh?” he whispered. “I’m surprised she doesn’t think _I’m_ the superficial one.”

“Why?”

“You’re gorgeous.” Harry sucked the lobe of Draco’s ear into his mouth. “I like people knowing you’re mine.”

“B-but you’re ‘saint Potter’,” Draco gasped.

Harry chuckled. Licking his way back down, he paused at Draco’s hole before purring, “Ah, but when it comes to you, I’m not that saintly.”

~


End file.
